Names
There are hundreds of names for traditional mancala games, a fact which mirrors the enormous diversity of mancala and the people who play them. While some names are used for identical games, many of them are also taken as generic expressions for very different games, such as is the case with Selus, Gabata, Sadeqa, Bao, Mangala, Hoyito, and Pallanguzhi. The following is a collection of 664 names from 89 countries. Africa Algeria *Arrawän *Buberuku **Bouberoukou *Izgagän **Tihulelin n-Äzgag *Oljinnät Angola see also Namibia *Biri *C(h)ela *Gango *Kiela **Qu(i)ela *Lueli *Muvalavala *Mwendo *Quendo *Tchela **Tsela *Uela Benin *A(d)jito *Enin(d)ji *Fo(nd)ji *Ma(d)ji *Yovo(d)ji Burkina Faso *Kapana Bona Burundi see also Rwanda *Ikibuguzo Cameroon *Akun *Kan *Mbangbi **Mban *Mbek Ô Kola *N'Tyenge *Songo (also Gabon) **Songo Ewondo Cape Verde *Moura *Ouri(l) **Ourin **Uril **Urin *Pia *Pintôn *Seca Comores *Mraha Wa Tso **Morahha D. R. of the Congo *Amungola *Ambala *Baimbele *Banga *Banya *Baruma *Bonzo *Busolo *Deka *Dwong *Embeli *Ereberekera *Imbelece *Kamicenji *Kanga *Kendo *Kipangu *Kis(s)olo *Kesoro **Kis(s)oro *Kisumbi *Kobichana *Leel *Leka *Lela *Lien *Lisolo *Lodika *Lolemba *Longongi *Loseba *Lubasi *Luela *Lusolo **Lusole *Lwele *Mangola **Mangala (not related to Turkish Mangala) *Mangura *Mbelele **Mbele **Mbese **Mbili *Mobese *Mosongo *Mucuba *Mungolo *Mutiteba *Mvete *Nambayi *Ndebukya (also Uganda) *Ndevha *Ndoto **Ndo *Nembele *Netokoro *Ngola *Ngulunga *Nguma *Nimbele *Njonda *Nsumbi *Obigu *Olela *Otra *Otu *Peki *Sola *Sombi *Soro *Sovu *Ting Makor Adek *Tokolo **Tokoro *Yansi *Zikili Djibouti *Asiti *Dabuda Equatorial Guinea *Songa **Akonga Egypt *Li'b al-Ghashim *Mankal'ah **Mangala (not related to Turkish Mangala) Eritrea see also Sudan *Abala(la'e) *Andada *Bechi *Mazageb *Mewegae *Mewelad *Qelat *Wad Arba Ethiopia *Alemungula *Anywoli *Ayit (also Sudan) *Awagaga *Baré (also Sudan) *Bulto *Bwul *Dap *Fangaya *Gabata **Gabeta **Gebeta **Gobeta *Gamacha *Gelech *Gelo *Gezuwa *Gizwa *Goncha *Gosha *Hesa *Hufesay *Huroy *Jimasesosh *Kase *Kwahilka Aitidikus *Lahemay Waledat *Lahemay Walida *Lamè Uwèlèdèt *Lami *Lamlameta *Lamosh *Lam Waladach *Latho *Luuth (also Sudan) *Mengas *Mewuga'e *Ngar *Qaluta **Qasuta *Qenchebema *Qéqa *Rath (also Sudan) *Sadeqa **Sadiqa *Selus *Shèdan *Sherfo *Sira *Sirinya *Sulus Aidi *Sulus Nishtaw *Tagega *Tapata *Tegre *Tok Ku Rou (also Sudan) *Tsotokele *Tuz *Ugeta *Wanjanya *Woga Sadiqa *Yada *Yit Jani (also Sudan) *Yit Nuri (also Sudan) Gabon see also Cameroon *Érhérhé *Kale *Owani Gambia *Wo®ro Ghana *Abapa *Adi (also Nigeria, Togo) *Annana *Ba-awa *Nam-Nam *Oware **Owari *Tampoduo *Tamtam Apachi Guinea *Kuoless *Gbégélé *Ma(n)ga Ivory Coast *Awale **Aware **Awele *Dagboprou *Wolo *Wora **Oura Kenya see also Tanzania *Ajua *Bultuma *Cepenet *Curi *Elee (also Uganda) *En Dodoi *En Guehe *Enkeshui *Giuthi **Kiusu **Kiothi **Kiuthi **Udi **Uthi *Intotoi *Kachig **Kacigh *Kechui *Keci(g) **Keciek **Kecuek *Kigogo *Ki-Nyamwezi *Kombe *Lukho *Mbare-Mbare *Mbothe *Mongale *Oluko *Orotuba *Toitoin *Tsinjera *Ubwere (also Tanzania) Liberia *Djamo *Kboo **Boo *Kapo Kungo *Kapo Sig *Kpo **Kpo Kunya **Poo **Pu *Ma Madagascar *Fifang(h)a *Katra **Katra Be **Katra Boaaka **Katra Fandatsaka **Katra Gorabaka **Katra Kroba **Katra Mpantsaka **Katra Paika **Katra Tsotra **Katro Malawi see also Mozambique, Zimbawe *Bawo *Chiana Wa Bwalo *Chiana Wa Kunja *Lela *Njombwa (also Mozambique) **Nchombwa *Nchuwa *Nsolo (also Zambia) *Spreta (also Mozambique) Mali *É *Gamma *Î(n) *Î Pèrè *Koro *Nan(h) *Wari *Walu *Walya *Woulou **Wulu *Wo(u)ri (also Senegal) **Woribo Mauretania *Um ed-Dyar (also Morocco) **Enmediar **Mand'are **Manddiaré **Umdiyar **Umm Dyar *Krur (also Morocco) **Khrour **Krour **Kurúr Morocco *Hefari **Hefira *Koumma *Um Laarais *Tihbat Mozambique see also Tanzania, Zimbabwe *Empalé *Mbau *Msuwa (also Malawi) **Msuwa Wa Kunja *Nc(h)ayo (also Tanzania) **Enchaio *Ocela *Shimunana *Sôuro *Tchadji *Tchouba (also South Africa) **Cuba **Nsuwa (also Malawi) **Ntchuba **Ntsua **Shwa **Tchuba Namibia *Hus *Lochspiel *Ogoro *Onjune *Otjitoto *Owela (also Angola) *Thuskae *Uera *Xoros *Wera Niger *Dili Nigeria see also Ghana *Adzua *Ako Okwe *Akwa Nsa *Ayo(ayo) *Azigo *Dagh *Dar®a **Derra *Ekwe *Ezu Ahia Ako Okwe *Gifia *Ichwe *Igori *Ise Ozin Egbe *Iyagbe *Iyogh *J'erin *J'odu **Jodorakase *Lok *Makwinni *Ncholokoto *Ndim-Ndum *Obridjie *Ogori *Okwe *Shayo *Whyo *Zungu Rwanda *Igisoro (also Burundi, Uganda) **Gisoro **Ibisoro **Ikisoro *Kibugubugu *Kubuguza *Kusoro *Kuwaguza Senegal see also Mali *Ouré **Ouré Ngat **Ouré Ngon **Uré **Wouri-Fok **Wuré **Wuri *Weuré *Woli Seychelles *Makonn Sierra Leone *Kö Mönka *Ti *Warre Somalia *Bosh *Fergen Goobalay **Fergen Gobale *Layla *Layli Goobalay **Leyla Gobale *Rio Kadalis **Rio Kadashi *Togatog *Wegi South Africa see also Zimbabwe *Mefuvha *Moruba **Maruba **Mofuba *Ncuva *Tshimaya **Ntijwa Sudan see also Ethiopia *Abanga(h) *Andot *Aringari *Aweet **Wet *El Arnab *Banya *Kâra *Li'ba(t) Iblîs *Otep *Ryakati (also D. R. of the Congo, Uganda) *Toee **Tohi *Um el Bagara *Um el Banat (also Eritrea) *Um el Tuweisat *Yit Tanzania see also Kenya, Mozambique *Bahendagabo *Bao (also Kenya) **Bau **Bao La Kete **Bao La Kiswahili **Bao La Komwe **Bao La Kucheza **Bao La Zanzibar *Bao Kiarabu *Bao La Kigogo *Bao La Kimasai *En Dodoi *En Gehé *Isuumbi **Isiimbi *Oce **Ochi *Takti *Uruhe(i)s(h)o **Ruhesho *Usolo (also Mozambique) **Busolo Togo see also Ghana *Adji **Aji *A Kidada Uganda see also D. R. of the Congo, Kenya, Rwanda *Akileyisit *Amoru *C(h)oro *Ingilith *Komari *Ngikileth **Ngikile(e)s **Okusora *Omweso **Mwe(i)so *Pereauni Zambia see also Malawi *Chisolo **Cisolo *Isolo (not related to Tanzanian Isolo) *Kabwenga *Kanona *Mulabalaba *Mwambulula *Nakabile *Nambidi *Namudilakunze *Natatu *Nchuba *Sute (also Zimbabwe) Zimbabwe see also Zambia *Fuva *Imbwe *Isafuba *Isolo *Tsoro (also Malawi, Mozambique, South Africa) America Antigua and Barbuda *Warri (also Barbados, Belize, Trinidad) Barbados *Barbados Warri **English Wari *Round-and-Round Warri **French Wari Belize see Antigua and Barbuda Brazil *A-i-ú Cayman Islands *Waurie **Island Wari **Warie **Wauri Cuba *Adji Kui Dominican Republic *Caille *Casitas **Casitas de Mate **Mate *Hoyito Haiti *Kay *Voleur Jamaica *Wol Santa Lucia *Wa-wee Suriname *Adji-Boto *Awari *Langa-Holo Adji-Pre **Langa Holo *Lontu-Holo Adji-Pre **Lontu Holo Trinidad see Antigua and Barbuda United States *Warra United States Virgin Islands *Wahree Asia Azerbaidshan *Meriköçdü Brunei see Indonesia China *Ceelkoqyuqkoqjji *Dongjintian *Dong Wo *Laomuzhukeng **Laomuzhu **Laomuzhuqi *Mak-hu-hai *Yucebao *Zigulzoqge India *Ali Guli Mane **Aḷu Gulimane Āṭa *Arasu Āṭa *Arisi Pandi *Asoka-vāṭam *Bule Perga *Cenne *Devare Āṭa *Ethirpandi *Hunse Pace Āṭa *Jōḍu Perga *Kaci *Kánji-guti *Kashiyāṭa **Kasipandi *Kattupandi *Kawa Aṭa *Khutki-boia *Khuzhi Palaka *Kawaḍi Āṭa *Kodi Mule *Longbeu-a-cha *Mawkar Katiya *Nikkikkaḷi *Paandikkali *Pachgarhwa *Pallanguzhi (also Sri Lanka) **Pallankuzhi **Pallam Kuzhi **Pallanguli **Pallankuli **Pallanguzhi Attam *Pannankuri *Pantinkuri *Pasu Pondi **Pasu Pandi **Pasuppandi *Pondi Attam **Pandi *Puṭṭu Gobbanu *Raja Pasu (also Sri Lanka) **Rajapandi **Rajāṭa *Sadāṭa *Saripandi *Sat-gol *Seethaipandi **Sita-Lakshmi Āṭa **Sita Āṭa **Sitāṭa *Thaichipandi *Til-Guti *Vai Lung Thlan **Vai Lung Thlān Indonesia see also Sri Lanka *Aw-li On-nam Ot-tjin **Ot-tjin *Bajangkaq *Chato *Chuka *C(h)ongk(l)ak (also Brunei, Singapore, Malaysia) **Main C(h)on(g)kak *D(h)akon **Daku **Permainan Dakon *Dampu *Dara-Dara *Djoenka **Jungka **Tjonka *Galatjang *Ka La *Kaloleh *Kéu Léu **Éu Léu *Matoe *Mechiwa **Metjiwa *Meuchoh **Meutjoh *Meuliëh *Meusuëb **Meusoeëb *Meuta' *Motiq *Sai *Tjato *Tchouka **Tchuka Ruma **Tjoeka Iran *Manqala(t) Iraq *Baqura *Halusa **Hālūsa **Hālūsi Israel *Al-manqala (also Palestine) Kazakhstan *Bestemshi *Kozdatu *Toguz Kumalak **Toğız Qumalaq **Toghyz Qumalaq Kyrgyzstan *Toguz K(h)orgool Malaysia see also Indonesia *Tikum Maldives *Naranj *Ohvalhu Mongolia *Eson K(h)orgol **Eson Xorgol *Unee Tugaluulach **Unee Tugaluulax Nepal *Rama Rildok Oman *Hawalis Pakistan *Tatak Palestine see Israel Philippines *Agsinnoninka *Chuncajon *Cokajon *Sungka **Sungca **Sunka Qatar *Al-Hawailah Singapore see Indonesia Saudi-Arabia *Beatta Sri Lanka see also India *Chonka (also Indonesia) **Chanka **Chonku *Daramutu *Ellaewala-Kanda *Kotu-Baendum *Olinda Deliya **Olinda *Puhulmutu *Raja Pasu Mandiri *Walak-Pussa Syria *La'b Akila *La'b Hakimi *La'b Madjnuni *La'b Rosëya Thailand *Main Chakot *Mak Khom Turkey *Altıev *Evcik *Mangala (also Greece, Ukraine) **Mangola *Melegayası *Meneli Taş *Piç Turkmenistan *Tap-Urdy Vietnam *Ô Quan **Ô ăn quan **Ô Lang Australia & Oceania Marianas *Chongka' **Tchonka Europe Bosnia and Herzegovina *Ban-Ban Estonia see Germany Germany *Bohnenspiel (also Estonia) Greece see also Turkey *Mandoli Ukraine see Turkey See also *A list of 130 modern games. Copyright © Ralf Gering Under the CC by-sa 2.5 license. *